Concrete Angel
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Through the wind and the rain, She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.


Concrete Angel

I do not own Naruto. Somebody else does.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh  
_

Sakura Haruno walked down the street to school. It was a bright and sunny day. She was going to meet Sasuke and Naruto her best friends. The thought of her friends came into mind. Sakura's fingers tightened on the brown bag. Her lunch.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;  
_

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting at the bridge when Sakura joined them. Naruto ran up to her. "Hey Sakura! Why are so late?" Sakura looked at the ground, a sober look on her face. Sasuke saw this. "Back off Naruto." He said whacking him in the head. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Thanks, Sasuke-Kun." "Yeah, Whatever." They all turned and walked into the school. On the way Sasuke noticed Sakura trying to cover her arms.

_  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
_

Sakura sat in the front of the class. Sasuke next to her and Naruto next to Hinata. Iruka walked into the class. He was the teacher. Immediately Sakura pulled a sweater out of her bag and put it on. Sasuke raised eyebrow. It was 80 degrees. Why did Sakura need that?

"All right class today we are studying how to transform into animals."

_  
Concrete Angel  
_

A hour later the bell rang for lunch. Sakura got up and rushed to the door. Naruto and Sasuke were not surprised. She did this everyday. But today they find out why. Sasuke and Naruto followed Sakura to the bridge. There they hid bushes and watched. Once there Sakura sat down and took off the sweater. Sasuke and Naruto gasped. Sakura's arms were covered in bruises. 'How?' They both thought.

Just then the bell rang again. Time to go home. Sakura stood up and put the back on. 'No time to eat again." She thought as she rushed home. Sasuke and Naruto climbed out of the bushes. When she was gone they turned to each other. They both nodded tonight they find out what was wrong with Sakura.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.  
_

Sakura opened the door to her house. She put her sweater on the coat rack and her bag in the closet. Dreading to any farther Sakura ventured into the kitchen where her Mother and father were. They both turned look at her when she came in. her mother smiled softly and her father frowned. Sakura winced.

_  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
_

It was dark. Naruto and Sasuke were outside Sakura's house. "Ready Naruto." Sasuke asked. "Ready." Naruto. They climbed into a tree next a window by the kitchen. Sakura was sitting at one end with her parents. Naruto and Sasuke could not hear them but they could them.

_  
Concrete Angel  
_

Sakura was eating dinner when suddenly her father began to speak. "So was school?" He asked scarfing down his food. Sakura ignored him and continued to eat. This was a bad idea. "I asked you question." He said. Sakura ignored him again. This was also a bad idea. Furious her father stood up and grabbed a knife. He grabbed Sakura. Sasuke and naruto saw this. "SAKURA!" They said in unison.

But by they got in it was too late. Sakura lay on the floor bleeding from her chest her father standing over her. Sasuke, blind by rage, grabbed the knife that was on the floor and stabbed him the back. He died instantly. Naruto rushed over to Sakura. Sasuke dropped the knife and looked over to Sakura's mother. "Did you help him at all?" he asked voice full of hate. She shook her head. "Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned and rushed to Sakura. Her face was cold and pale.

Sasuke began to cry. His tears fell onto Sakura's cold face. One fell into her eye. And it looked as though she was crying too.

_  
A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.  
_

The next day a funeral was held for Sakura. Everyone came including her mother. They had funeral for the father too. But no one went. Not even his wife. Sasuke and naruto stood by Sakura's grave. The headstone had a large angel. It's face turned toward the sky. Mostly everyone had left. Naruto turned to leave as well. "Sasuke. You coming?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto nodded and walked away. He gaze was on the angel with it's face looking to the sky. Tears started down his face.

Why didn't you tell us Sakura? Why not? Then a picture of her came into his mind along with her voice. _"I didn't want you to worry about me or think that had to protect me. I'm sorry Sasuke. There was something I wanted to tell you."_

Sasuke eyes widened. Then he smiled and knelt down and placed a hand on the stone. "Goodbye Sakura Haruno. My best friend. I felt the same." then he got up and turned to catch up to Naruto.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

Concrete Angel

"Sasuke, I love you."

He smiled again. '_Yes I feel the same_.'

The End


End file.
